


Cold Nights

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Forbidden, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 5 - Size DifferenceNights are getting colder in October, Bumblebee and Blitzwing realize, as they secretly meet up like many times before...





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request. I still haven't watched TFA but you anons seems to ignore my warnings. Just get to the consent that this has probably nothing to do with canon?
> 
> Big thanks @ Redseeker and Pastelpaperplanes for answering question about those dorks and TFA

Blitzwing pushed the much smaller Autobot down into the damp grass. The warm air escaping their vents created a thin fog around them, not nearly thick enough to disturb their view of each other, tough. The much bigger servo stroked down from Bumblebee’s chest until it was firmly pressed between the other’s slim legs, automatically parting them in the process. 

“Open” It wasn’t a question; it didn’t have to be one, really. Without a hint of hesitation the panel covering the yellow mech’s valve slid aside. Bumblebee gasped as the cold night air hit his hot folds, squirming, pushing himself into the others warm servo. “We need to find a better place for this or our equipment will freeze next time we meet up” the scout breathed. 

“Oh stop the whining you punny little thing… your tiny, badly isolated frame is the Problem. _I_ am fine” The Decepticon growled pushing two digits into the soaking opening, taking his lover’s breath for a moment. “My ‘tiny’ frame is what gets you going, now isn’t it? Knowing that you will spread me so damn wide with that big spike of yours- Ah, _Primus_!”

“Oh shut that dirty little mouth of yours, Autobot!” Blitzwing demanded scissoring his digits, stretching his partner, getting him ready for his spike, which already pressed uncomfortably against the larger mechs cover. “Or what, Blitzbrain? Can’t do too much harm, or you won’t get any – Ohh… there!” The telltale sound of changing faceplates indicated the connected change of personalities. 

“Oh I dunno bug… I could eat your tongue! I can still interface with you even when you don’t have it anymore, and it would be so much quieter… OH and I actually have a nice recipe that just calls for a tongue! Mine is long enough for both of us anyways…” The random personality explained cheerily before cackling one of the most unhinged laughs Bumblebee remembered hearing, ever. The Autobot wasn’t even sure if the other didn’t really owned such a recipe.

„How about you save us two the effort and just put your damn equipment into mine? I am pretty sure that will keep me from talking your audios bloody…” The smaller Autobot gave back coyly, pushing himself down on the digits to get his point across. Optics already dim with lust he leered at the big Decepticon. At first he had been nervous about their size difference, was afraid that the ‘Con would tear him up – how should he explain that to Ratchet? Like ever? 

The first time the stretch had been awful, but they managed. The times after that, things have gotten easier and over time Bumblebee started to enjoy the way the big spike felt inside him, how it reached everything within his valve, at once. How it felt like it would breach into his recreation chambers at any thrust, but still never did.

But it wasn’t only Blitzwing’s equipment that got him all charged up just imagining it. No the sheer size of his lover was enticing. The fact that the Tripplechanger could pin him down without any trouble, rendering Bumblebee completely helpless without even putting any effort into it, just like he did right now, got him ready to go. Before Blitzwing he didn’t even know that he had a weakness for big rigs like him, thought that he’d probably end up with someone as smooth and good-looking like that Jazz guy… If he was lucky. 

Well he was lucky _now_ being with a sexy, strong and slightly looney mech who might or might not fantasized about eating other mecha at times. Said mech just decided that enough prepping was enough, pale blue face adored by the red optic-monocle combination, looming hungrily over Bumblebee for a moment before Blitzwing shifted into place, finally releasing his spike and hinting it into the Autobot without any second wasted. 

The first thrusts where slow, hips rolling lazily, loosening the mesh of Bumblebee’s inner valve lining. Then, the pace picked up, until both mecha were moaning erratically, incoherently mumbling inaudible things to each other. Mich too fast overload hit them, Bumblebeewas the first and Blitzwing followed shortly after, filling the already stuffed valve with his hot transfluid as well. Bumblebee tensed for a moment before the pressure lessened as the transfluid was absorbed into his chambers. First time _that_ had happened, he had freaked out, a little. Or a little more if he was honest. 

By now they knew that it was a natural response. Their systems were synced enough, so his frame had decided to accept the transfluid for reproduction. Not that said reproduction would take place, his chamber was bolted and would not take, he checked his systems for the respective lines of 'error'code before every encounter with the Decepticon. This was one things he would NOT take easy for once. Getting knocked up by a ‘Con was even harder to explain to Ratchet and the others than a ripped valve rim after all…

Blitzwing pulled out and covers slid back after a short cleaning session. It _was_ getting colder outside after all. “Till next time, Blitzbrain” the scout said, stretching, getting ready to transform and drive off. “You mean if I don’t offline you when we meet up in battle next time, bug” Blitzwing replied, giving the Autobot a slim smile. “You’d wish to be that good!” Bumblebee gave back lingering just a moment longer before transforming and driving off. This little affair of theirs was as exciting as it was dangerous, so keeping it as short as possible was essential. Even if it would be so damn nice to be able to enjoy each other’s company just a little longer… or maybe even spending a night together, cuddled up against the other's plating.


End file.
